


and i will make sure to keep my distance

by HelgaHufflepunk



Series: how long till we call this love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, angst if you squint, bc ladrien doesn't get enough love, but i wanted to open up my post-reveal pre-relationship series, ladrien, so basically this was originally posted on tumblr, so here you are, some ladrien to open things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHufflepunk/pseuds/HelgaHufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug pays her kitty a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will make sure to keep my distance

“You look gross,” Ladybug says by way of greeting, looking down at Adrien from her spot beside the couch.

“Bugaboo?” he asks, his voice gravelly and congested, peeking up at her from behind puffy eyelids. “Wha…what are you…doing here?”

She turns a little pink under her mask, but covers up her embarrassment with a roll of her eyes. “What, did you think I could leave my partner to waste away on his couch all by himself?” she asks, helping him sit up with gentle hands that betray her true worry. “You should know better than that, _mon minou.”_

Adrien’s skin flushes red at the nickname, and for the first time since last night, he’s grateful for the fever. “You could get sick,” he objects, and she scoffs, sitting down on the couch next to him, picking up his legs and putting them carefully back down on his lap, like she’s afraid that he’ll break at any moment.

“Isn’t that what you said to me when you gave me your umbrella on Saturday?” she retorts, her blue eyes sparking in challenge, and his skin prickles under the weight of her gaze.

“Th-that was different,” he objects, weakly, and the top of her mask twists indignantly.

(He can almost see Marinette’s furrowed eyebrows lying beneath it, and he’s once again struck by how _stupid_ they’d been.)

“Except for the fact that it’s _not_ ,” she insists, and he sighs, because they’ve had this argument a thousand times now, and he knows there’s no way for him to explain the difference without proclaiming his undying love for her, and her words from three months ago are still echoing in his chest, and he _knows_ that she doesn’t feel the same way, so -

“I’m too tired to argue with you right now,” he mumbles, leaning back against the arm of the couch petulantly, and she softens immediately, reaching down to pick something up from the floor.

“Here, I had Maman make you some soup,” she says, gently, putting the lunch bag in his lap. “I think she snuck some sweets in there for you, too.” Ladybug shakes her head, all false exasperation, oozing fondness, and his chest warms. “Is there any girl on Earth you don’t have wrapped around your finger?”

_(Please,_ he can still hear her saying, her face tense and her voice small as she avoids his gaze, the umbrella in her hand still hanging in the air between them, an uncertain offering. _Adrien, I - I haven’t been a very good friend to you. And I want that to change._ She had looked at him so fiercely then, her expression steady and her chin high, every inch the stubborn girl he’d fallen in love with. _Adrien, I want to be your friend. If you’ll let me.)_

“Har, har,” he mumbles, voice husky, as he avoids her gaze in favor of rifling through the bag of goodies. He can see her expression pinch in concern out of the corner of his eye, her lips parting in a question he doesn’t want to answer. “You really didn’t have to come, you know. It’s just the flu. I don’t want you to be late getting back to class…”

She’s still looking at him with that confused, worried face, but apparently chooses to give him space, because all she says is a simple: “Of course I had to come. Now, eat up, because I’m not leaving until you’re done.”

His skin flashes hot and cold for a dizzying moment when she looks up and meets his gaze, and he’s not sure if it’s the fever or just…her and her eyes, shining like crystals, so fond and stubborn and _sure._

“You’re impossible,” he grumbles, and she grins, her face turning pink under the mask.

“You love me for it,” she replies easily, and he sighs.

_More than you’ll ever know._

**Author's Note:**

> heh o k a y so this is just a little (unbetaed) (poorly written) drabbley ladrien fluff to open up my post-reveal/pre-relationship series thing !! so !! hope you liked it!
> 
> -geo


End file.
